


Sight

by haleysffnsocks (arctickchild)



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/haleysffnsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does she see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine over on FFN. Because Des is awesome and he asked for something like Apathy written for Kreia, so, well.

Did she see me?

Days filled with teaching, with learning, smothered in a fatal hope.

Did she know?

I was careful. I watched myself. I let her view me as I was, but I didn't let her truly _see_ me.

Could she tell?

It was a twisted sort of faith I had in her. She embodied all my hopes. She was a miracle. A miracle I would have died to preserve.

Had she realized?

I watched. I waited. I hid. From her companions. The ones unable to help me. To understand what I wanted.

Unable to make my dream be realized.

Had she predicted this?

But now it is time. Time to act. To flee. There are preparations to make. Battles to orchestrate. Deaths to plan.

Will she care?

So I leave, and I know she will follow. She will always follow, because she is a fool.

She believes she can 'save' me.

She will never realize that her form of _salvation_ does not apply to everyone.

She will never realize that I have already been saved.

So she will face me.

And perhaps now, she will understand.


End file.
